


1 - 2 - 800

by Emphysematous



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Romantic Content, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Super spies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emphysematous/pseuds/Emphysematous
Summary: Somewhere to put all the little snippets of ABO fluff and filth that I find myself writing.1 - Harry in heat





	1 - 2 - 800

“Will you just get on with it?” Harry snapped, voice sounding thin and peevish as he rocked back and forth in his armchair, hips shifting uncomfortably. He clutched the towel around his shoulders tighter, hair still dripping water onto it. He was rapidly approaching the peak of heat and even the last 36 hours of fucking and cuddling hadn’t been enough to stave off the cramps. Harry had reached the stage where he wasn’t just happily horny, but actually in physical pain - not to mention tired and dehydrated - and therefore was grumpy and miserable. Eggsy had called a time-out for refreshments and had sent Harry - stinking of overly-sweet sweat and come and heatslick - to shower while he tried to sort out some food and air their nest out a little. 

Eggsy glanced across the room at him but carried on stripping the bed, dumping everything on the floor. He shook out a mattress protector and methodically worked his way around the four fitted corners, tucking it snugly into place. “You’ll only tell me off for not waiting when this is all over.” Next came a fresh sheet and another trip round the bed. He sat down cross legged on the edge and started on the pillows, waterproof protectors first, clean cotton pillowcases on top. 

Harry whined, curling in on himself. “Why couldn’t you have done this when I was in the shower?”

Eggsy threw the covered pillows to the top of the bed and started the bigger task of dressing the duvets. “Because when you were in the shower I was feeding JB and putting dinner in the slow cooker for later.” He got the corners in place and stood to shake the duvet cover down. “Drink up, babe,” he added, nodding to the glass of pomegranate-flavoured water he’d made - the flavour there to try to cover the taste of electrolytes, amino acids, painkillers and muscle relaxants blended to help omegas through these things. 

Another whine, this one almost a sob. “Why are you so nice to me?” Harry drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, shrinking into a ball of misery. Eggsy huffed tolerantly at Harry’s typical melodrama - he acted like the whole world was ending during heat.

“Because I love you, you twat.” He lobbed a heart-shaped cushion at Harry in lieu of going over to kiss him because he was a bit tangled up in the second duvet just at that moment. 

Harry sniffled. Actually sniffled. “Even when I’m a whinging sod?” He’d been going to add something else but the words got swallowed up by a groan as cramps seized him. His face twisted into a grimace, gritting his teeth through it. 

Eggsy threw the second duvet over the first and went over to him, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. “Aw, babe…” he squeezed Harry’s wrist comfortingly, “of course when you’re a whinging sod.” He leaned in, sniffing openly at Harry’s neck. “That’s when you smell the best, innit?” A quick kiss to the curve of his collarbone and then Eggsy stood up, holding out his hand. “Come on, love, bed’s all ready for you again.”

Stiffly, Harry untangled himself and obediently padded the four steps to the bed, where Eggsy was already shoving duvets aside and making a comfy pile of pillows. He flollopped gratefully onto it, sighing a little as the memory foam shaped around him and held out his arms, reaching for Eggsy. “You’re wearing far too much,” he said, failing to keep the whine out of his voice and then wincing at how pathetic he sounded. 

Eggsy was already stripping out of his T-shirt and joggers. “I’m on it. Gimme a sec, mister impatient.” He slid into bed and gathered Harry up into his arms. “There. I got you. I’m here.” He wrapped a leg around Harry’s hips and lipped at his ear and hairline. “Alpha’s here, love.” He rocked them both gently back and forth, a soothing slow rhythm to help steady Harry’s pulse and breathing. His fingers trailed long steady lines up and down Harry’s arms and back, bringing blood to his skin - Harry hated the traditional deep-tissue omega-massage and seemed to prefer light touches. It had taken Eggsy a little while to adjust his instincts, but now it came as naturally to him as any other part of looking after Harry in heat. 

A low grunt and Harry crunched up again, curling stiffly around his belly. Eggsy held him tight, rubbing at his lower back. “Babe…” he cooed, “reckon this’ll be the one?”

Harry clung to him and nodded miserably. “This one, or the next.” He dragged in a shaking breath. “At least, I bloody hope so. I’m certain these things are getting worse the older I get.”

“Mmmmn,” Eggsy scented at the swollen glands at the curve of Harry’s neck and shoulder shamelessly, rolling slightly to get his shoulder underneath him for a better hug. “You’re getting better and better like a fine wine.” 

Harry grumbled low in his throat. “I’m stinking more and more like an old cheese, you mean.”

“Sure, love. If you prefer,” Eggsy agreed amiably, hauling Harry fully on top of him so that he could nose up against his chest. Even freshly-showered and in clean linen, he could smell fresh pheromone-laden sweat and wafts of Harry’s heatslick and now that he’d rested and refuelled he was hard and eager for another round. Harry’s knees dropped naturally astride his hips and Eggsy rocked up, pressing up against him in a very unsubtle suggestion. His cock twitched as he realised Harry was already wet to the tops of his thighs and was all but dripping onto him. Eggsy licked up Harry’s neck from clavicle to jaw. “Tastiest of all the cheeses, you are.”

Harry paused for a beat. “I think it’s definitely time for you to fuck me again. Anything to stop you talking.” He sat up and circled his hips, rubbing his backside over Eggsy’s cock, coating it with his slick. Eggsy grinned smugly up at him, happily running his hands over Harry’s body, enjoying every inch. A joint clicked loudly and Harry let out a sharp bark of pain. 

“Jesus, babe, what was that?” Eggsy clutched at Harry’s thighs, steadying him. “You alright?”

“That was my hip,” Harry told him through gritted teeth. He shifted cautiously and hissed. “Okay, change of plan.” He clambered awkwardly off Eggsy and sat on his heels - then groaned at another wave of cramp, arms crossed over his belly.

Eggsy rolled up onto his knees and started gathering pillows into a heap. “I know you’re not a huge fan, but I think this’ll be easiest, love. He patted the pile. “Come on, lie down.”

Harry’s lip curled in distaste but he acquiesced easily enough, flopping down with the pillows under his hips. He clutched another in his arms, under his chest. “There goes dignity,” he grumbled, wiggling his arse. “Come on, get it in me.”

“Ooooh, you old romantic…”Eggsy teased, settling himself between Harry’s calves. He spent a happy moment squeezing and massaging and jiggling Harry’s buttocks before a soft moan of him fighting cramps brought him back to business. He stroked down Harry’s thighs and kissed his way up his spine to nuzzle at the back of his neck. “Fucking hell, you’re gorgeous.” He gripped at Harry’s hip and nudged his legs further apart with his knees, lipping across Harry’s shoulder blades, whispering “So. Bloody. Beautiful.” between kisses. 

Harry snorted impatiently. “Eggsy, I assure you that at this point, I’m an absolute sure thing. You can dispense with the courtship nonsense.” He rocked back, pushing his backside against Eggsy’s crotch. Eggsy’s cock slid easily between his thighs and Harry squirmed, trying to position himself to get it inside him. “Please, just.. Please?” There was more than a little desperation in his voice. 

“I’m here, babe,” Eggsy hastily reassured him. “He shuffled closer and took his cock in hand, guiding himself into the heat of Harry’s body for the umpteenth time that weekend. Harry let out a long satisfied keen. “Christ Harry,” Eggsy pushed into him with little thrusts, “I think you’re nearly there.” Harry’s muscles gripped him, clenching hard to stimulate an alpha’s knot to swell. For him to be this tight he must be right at the peak of his heat. Eggsy felt a little guilty about taking so long - the muscle cramps must have been pretty awful. He wasted no time now, rutting into Harry quickly before he got clamped out. Harry was panting now, face down on the mattress, eyes squeezed shut. Eggsy gripped his hips and hauled Harry back onto his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any mini scene or idea for some ABO Kingsman you'd like me to write, let me know! Most of my stuff comes from prompts, so they're always very happily recieved!


End file.
